


Carpe Diem

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: genprompt_bingo, F/M, Ficlet, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: You've got the upper hand, Hobbs, make it count.Written for Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13: Second Person Narration.





	Carpe Diem

You aren't quite sure how it happened. All you know is you're in love, you're intrigued, and she's strong enough to choke you out which is a quality your past girlfriends haven't had. Not that there's anything wrong with smaller women, but this one, she's something special alright.

Riley Hicks, well, what else is there to say about her? You've already said it to her face: if she keeps this up, you're out of a job. She's talented, mature, attractive, and the way your body language always seems to match hers is a point of humour between the two of you.

She's also Owen Shaw's ex-girlfriend, a former traitor, and naked in your shower.

Oh, Luke, how did things suddenly go from zero to a hundred in the space of three months?

If Chato were here, he'd tell you to slow down, H. No doubt about it. Slow down and think about the consequences, and the advantages. You're now playing hookie with Owen Shaw's ex, the Devil's former queen, and Captain Comatose has no idea. You've got the upper hand, Hobbs, make it count and go carpe diem and all that bullshit on his ass.

When she walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped her, you focus on your laptop and pretend you weren't just waiting for a glimpse of those thighs. All that power, that muscle, it's enough to drive a man mad.

"Any luck?" she asks, taking up position behind you on the bed. Her arms slip around your waist, her breasts are flush against your back, and she's taken to resting her chin on your shoulder. You can feel her damp hair brush your skin and it sends a shiver down your spine, along with a hot and heavy ache that's delivered straight to your dick. "Luke?"

"No," you tell her. Nothing yet. Information isn't always easy to come by when you're not in the middle of things. "What do you think? The tuxedo, or the suit and dinner jacket? I just can't decide which works better."


End file.
